


broken feathers

by thelordoftimelines



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: mentions of abuse, physical injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordoftimelines/pseuds/thelordoftimelines
Summary: 1. his wallet was in his feathers they are thick and act like pockets bc i said so2.yeah thats really his pin number3. i absolutely dont know what punctuation is you can fucking @ me





	broken feathers

Pain. Pain throbbed dully every step Sam took it radiated from his stomach up his shoulders and down his wings that he had folded so carefully across his chest to prevent them from being touched, it's surprising how aggressive eagles can be to each other even bonded pairs or at least that's what Sam's pain wracked mind thought considering he'd never been romantically inclined with anyone else he had no idea other eagles didn't hurt each other constantly. Sam hadn't noticed as he left his house was just how many feathers Eunice had broken across his body on his ruffle it looked as if someone took a shaky pair of scissors to them almost broken down to the skin and on his wings it looked patched together the longer flight feathers were damaged so badly they'd need to be taken out later even if he had noticed how badly his feathers looked nobody else would nobody else knew how birds worked at least not enough to notice the signs of trauma to his body.

Sam didn't notice the observant gaze a certain pianist looking him over they frowned at what they saw even with such a quick glance they realized something was wrong with the guarded bird. Sam slipped into his small office and sat at his desk he worked the best he could for the next couple hours the pain never stopped he couldn't lean forward very much he could barely put weight on his wings and his skin burned in places where his feathers were broken short but reviewing scripts didn't take much comfort or energy Sam was grateful for that he could easily do his job without wincing. around noon somebody knocked on his door Sam yelled that it was open without looking up the door swung open and not more then five seconds later the scripts he was reviewing were pushed aside by Dr Teeth who sat up on Sam's desk

"y'wanna get lunch I know this great Chinese place down the street aint the most sophisticated of establishments but I heard their food's pretty good" he propositioned Sam nodded and moved to get up before realizing that getting up would require showing how much pain he was actually in he sat back in his chair and sighed

"I'm actually really busy Teeth but I can give you my card and you can bring lunch back to me if thats okay?" he asked getting out his wallet from god knows where and handing Teeth a card from it Dr Teeth looked it over and then at Sam

"I'll only do it if I can eat lunch with ya and also I need the pin number to this thing" he flipped it over in his hand just a little surprised that Sam hadn't gotten a card with a flag or something like that on it it was really plain just a bank logo on it and some generic two tone design

"1776 and if you want to eat with me that's fine but find a chair before you come back you cant just sit on my desk oh and I want black pepper chicken" Sam answered Teeth raised his eyebrows noting the year the pin number made had to be patriotic somehow he looked at Sam being closer meant he could see better the extent of the damage Sam looked..rough to say the least Teeth didn't say anything just yet about his observations he kept that to himself

"alright Sam I'll be back before you can miss me" Teeth said hopping off of the desk and giving a small wave as he left Sam's office Sam sat back in his chair and sighed the ache in his skin was sinking in a lot more then just a skin deep sting it felt like it might be getting deeper maybe his feathers were more broken then he initially anticipated maybe he had broken a blood feather or two those always hurt more then a regular broken feather. Sam tried to take his mind off the pain and work through it until Dr Teeth came back food would take his mind off of the pain and being talked to distracted him a lot more then he'd care to admit. fortunately Sam didn't have to wait for very long for Dr Teeth to come back the door to his office swung open and slammed loudly against the wall making Sam jump violently and his undamaged feathers to fluff up in alarm Teeth didn't notice the reaction

"Hey Sam they gave me a free soda and some weird little donut things I think it's cause I ordered like 30$ of food" Teeth said a little excited about the prospect of free food he dragged a chair in after him as per Sam's request not to sit on his desk he sat down across from Sam handed back his card and they ate about five minutes after they started eating Sam piped up

"Hey um..did you know modern chinese food can actually trace its roots back to one Chinese American immigrant? shes actually still alive today her name was Cecilia Chiang I watched a documentary about it like..a week ago I think" he mumbled a little towards the end of the statement as if suddenly becoming painfully aware that what he was saying wasn't very interesting Teeth looked interested regardless 

"what was it like before she immigrated?" he inquired leaning onto his hand Sam was a little surprised that Teeth was even humoring him he wasn't used to that

"oh! well! um a lot of the dishes were nothing like the things she had in her native country!" he started gesturing a little bit completely forgetting that he was injured Teeth noticed the patch of damaged and broken feathers in a patch "and so she brought a lot of very common Chinese foods to America like pot stickers and she introduced these new flavors and experiences to the public so now people all across America-" he threw one of his arms back to sort of gesture vaguely open it smacked the side of his chair he hissed in pain and winced "....can have these new experiences with food...and that's really exciting to me." he groaned cradling the injured appendage Teeth's amused smile dropped into a frown of concern

"now I know hittin your arm aint to pleasant to feel but you shouldn't be in that much pain from somethin so small...and I don't know much about birds but I'm almost certain their wings are supposed to be uniform what happened?" he asked Sam fluffed up his feathers defensively for a second before darting his eyes away almost ashamed

"Would you believe I tripped and fell down some stairs? really long staircase??" he asked tapping his fingers anxiously against his desk Teeth shook his head 

"I've seen what stairs do to a person Sam, Floyd fell down stairs before..twice. in the same day he came out with a few bruises and a busted wrist but he didn't look near as bad as you so tell me what actually happened" Teeth's voice lost the mirth that it usually so easily came from it he sounded genuinely concerned Sam hunched his shoulders moving his head away as if to try and ignore Teeth's words he answered though it was almost too soft to hear but he answered

"my wife did this to me...its okay..its okay I deserved it..she was just um..correcting me it's my fault you don't need to worry I'm okay." those last few words were choked out due to the fear in Sam's voice Teeth covered his mouth a little shocked at what Sam had just said it was pretty easy to figure out what she had done to him she must've had quite a grip on those feathers for them to tear and break the way they did. Teeth reached over and gently patted Sam's hand he flinched not expecting to be touched

"Sam...I dunno much about helpin people in your situation but if you ever need to get out of there I'll be a helpin hand I promise" Sam smiled at this little declaration Teeth flashed him a grin back

"I really appreciate it Teeth thank you" 

"no problem its what friends are for Sam"

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. his wallet was in his feathers they are thick and act like pockets bc i said so  
> 2.yeah thats really his pin number  
> 3\. i absolutely dont know what punctuation is you can fucking @ me


End file.
